The present invention relates to the protection of civilian populations of large cities against the effects of nuclear weapons, should a nuclear war occur.
Ever since the late 1950's, when the danger of a nuclear attack upon civilian population centers began to materialize, the protection of such population, to assure its long term survival under acceptable conditions, has become a problem of enormous magnitude. More recently, because of the increased capability of potential enemies to deliver such weapons with an awesome accuracy, in large quantities, the survival of our civilization has even become questionable on a global scale.
In the continental United States, no practical plans, no well prepared hosting areas even exist to receive and care for the civilians and officials who are willing to attemp to survive, at their own cost if need be. To assure the healthy survival of those who wish to be able to go through a nuclear holocaust unhurt, three conditions must be met: (1) Put distance between the explosion and the survivors-to-be, (2) Have time to wait, while being protected (if there is any fallout), and finally (3) Have shelter, supplies, facilities, amenities and talent to help and assist these aspiring survivors for a time period of up to several weeks (if there is fallout). This can best be achieved through and coordinated efforts of all the members of a large group of people, well integrated and diversified in terms of abilities, talents and experience.
It is therefore desirable to plan, develop and implement the establishment of camp sites, the construction of structures, the setting up of equipments and facilities in advance and to have them ready to be occupied and to operate, should the need for population evacuation suddenly arise. Conventional buildings are neither designed, equipped, arranged, oriented nor constructed to provide adequate protection, even when located 35-40 miles from a one-mile altitude 20-MT nuclear explosion. Preferable, such developments should be made possible at costs and in times small enough to be meaningful. Also, it is preferable that such camp sites and the structures thereon be usable at all times for the enjoyment and benefit of those who so wish at cost, for obvious economical and maintenance reasons.